Hermione's Bad Day
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Hermione has an awful morning, and hopes the rest of her day doesn't get any worse. I might write a second chapter and or edit this tomorrow. So stay tuned.
1. Part I

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm having a really suckish day the other day and now my day is pretty suckish again, so it inspired me to channel my feelings into a fanfic...and then this happened. If you like it, great, if not, that's your problem. Reviews *might* just make my night a teensy bit better (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge).**

**JK Rowling was super awesome and genius to write the Harry Potter series, a masterpiece, so basically what I'm saying is I own nothing.**

* * *

***This is set towards the beginning of Half-Blood Prince, approximately the second week of September***

* * *

**A/N 2: I went back and edited/changed some things. There WILL be a second chapter posted tomorrow. This is a 2 shot (Hermione's bad morning and Hermione's bad afternoon/night). So perhaps a 3 shot but I'm trying to keep it at 2.**

* * *

**Part I**

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open and she glanced at the clock on her bedside table; 9:05 AM. She'd missed breakfast and was going to be late for Defense Against The Dark Arts. _Oh Snape's going to have a field day with this._

Hermione rushed out of bed and scrambled into her Gryffindor uniform, she quickly tied her bushy light brown hair into a ponytail and grabbed her bookbag, then ran out of the dorm, not even bothering to brush her teeth.

She glowered at the thought of her roommates not bothering to wake her up, and cringed when Lavender's face popped into her head. There was no way that perky bitch was getting Ron. No way.

As she reached Snape's classroom, she could already hear his drawling voice lecturing about improper times to use hexes. Maybe she could sneak in and he wouldn't notice she was late, of course she had no such luck. "Ah, Ms. Granger, how nice of you to join us," Snape announced dryly.

_Shit. _Hermione froze in her tracks. "Er, I'm sorry Professor Snape, it's just that I-" she started but was cut off when Snape raised his hand to shush her. He simply nodded towards the empty seat next to one of the Hufflepuff girls, Leanne Runcorn.

"Detention Ms. Granger, and ten points will be deducted from Gryffindor," Snape said, turning back to the board he'd been writing on. All the Gryffindors groaned loudly and turned to glare at their late housemate.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my book!" Hermione groaned quietly, cursing Merlin under her breath.

"Here it's on page 237, you can share mine," Leanne whispered with a smile.

"Thanks Leanne," Hermione smiled and peered over at the textbook page. Apparently today's lecture was all about the Inferi.

Snape contiuned on with his lecture "As I was saying class, before we were so rudely interrupted, was that a dark wizard may create an Inferi through means of a certain branch of the dark arts called Necromancy..."

Hermione found herself slowly tuning out as she focused on the fact that Ron was sitting next to not Harry, but Lavender. _That sleazy little bitch._ She watched infuriated as Lavender gently rubbed Ron's back and let him copy her notes, Ron of course, was completely oblivious. Hermione however was not oblivious and she wanted nothing more than to hex Lavender into the next century.

"Ms. Granger, could you please tell the class the more generic term for the Inferi species?" Snape's voice interrupted her thoughts. Hermione then realized that she hadn't been paying attention to the lecture. _Shit. _

"Oh, er, well..." she tried to find words but couldn't speak out of fear of being wrong and embarassing herself.

Snape tisked "Pity, I thought for certain that the insufferable know it all would always be ready to give an answer," he replied snidely. The Slytherins found this very amusing. Draco and his cronies snickered, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass smirked.

Luckily for Hermione, Morag MacDougal raised her hand. "Yes Ms. MacDougal?" Snape nodded towards the Ravenclaw who was adjusting her glasses.

"Inferi are more commonly known, especially to muggles, as zombies," Morag said.

"Correct," Snape nodded in satisfaction and continued lecturing.

Hermione had almost tuned out again when she heard a loud yelp. Susan Bones had accidentally spilled ink all over Ernie MacMillan's pants. Snape glared at the two Hufflepuffs. "Ten points from Hufflepuff, for disrupting my lecture," he snapped before continuing on. Hermione stifled a giggle as she watched Ernie scowl while Susan tried to get the ink out of his pants with the sleeve of her robes.

Finally the class ended, and since it was Friday, they had a two hour free period. "Thank Merlin," Hermione muttered, rushing out of the classroom as Harry and Ron ran to catch up with her.

"Wait up Hermione, why are you in such a rush?" Harry panted.

"I just really wanted to get out of there," Hermione replied dryly.

"Hey you wanna go visit Hagrid?" Harry suggested, trying to cheer her up.

"Not right now, I was going to go and study in the courtyard," Hermione said with a small smile.

"You okay 'Mione?" Ron asked, catching up with them.

"I'm fine Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"Blimey, I was only asking," Ron shrugged defensively.

"Do I look bad or something? Is that what you're trying to say?" Hermione demanded.

"Er, yes, I mean-no, er..." Ron stumbled over his words and Harry elbowed him hard in the ribcage.

Just then Lavender came running up and grabbed Ron's arm from behind. "Hi Ron!" she giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron looked confused, then smiled stupidly. "Hey Lavender," he said.

Lavender giggled giddily "Want to come see Anthony Goldstein's new pet? It's so cool, I don't know what it is, some sort of half-breed," she told him.

Ron shrugged "Uh, okay sure," he said. He turned to Harry and Hermione "Wanna come?" he asked.

Harry grinned "Yeah!" he said.

Hermione scowled "No, go ahead," she snapped, stalking off in the opposite direction.

Once outside, Hermione noticed that nearly the entire sixth year class had chosen to also spend their free period in the courtyard. "Hey Hermione do you want to play gobstones with us?" asked Padma Patil, the twin sister of a girl in her dorm, Parvati, but a Ravenclaw.

"Oh no, actually I need to study," Hermione said.

"Oh okay, just asking. Hey have you seen Anthony's new pet yet? It's so cool!" Padma nodded towards a large group of sixth years entering the courtyard. Hermione looked away to avoid seeing Ron.

"Not yet, I have heard it's really cool though," Hermione replied casually.

Padma nodded "Yes it is! Well, good luck studying, see you in Potions later!" she said, jogging off to talk to Mandy Brocklehurst.

Hermione continued on her way in search of a spot to sit down and study, but as she went, it seemed more and more impossible to find anywhere to sit. Her books began to feel very heavy and she very lightheaded, and the fact that the bright sunshine was beating down on her didn't help matters either. _Speaking of sunshine..._

"Hey Hermione!" shouted the excited and sing-songey voice of one of the Hufflepuff girls in her year, Hannah Abbott.

Hermione spun around "Oh, hello Hannah," she replied, an impatient edge in her tone.

Hannah looked as hot as Hermione felt; her long honey blonde hair was up in a sweaty haphazard ponytail and her face was red as a beet, she only wore her white blouse and her golden-black tie was tied loosely around her neck, also her skirt was rolled up higher than usual and her stockings rolled down lower than usual. "Alright?" she asked, rolling up her sleeves.

Hermione was confused. "What?" she asked.

"Are you okay? You look a bit...uncomfortable," Hannah clarified.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, well, other than the fact that I'm about to topple over with all these books because I can't find a place to sit anywhere," Hermione replied, slightly shaky.

Hannah nodded "I see. Yeah it's really chaotic outside at this hour. Would you like some help with your books?" she offered.

Hermione smiled "You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not, glad to help," Hannah replied.

Hermione handed her a few books and let out a shaky breath of relief. "Thanks," she panted.

"Sure," Hannah nodded happily. She glanced at the top book "NEWT level Arithmancy? Wow I know some Ravenclaws who didn't even get in," she commented, eyes wide.

Hermione laughed "Yeah, I really like it," she replied.

Hannah nodded "That's cool," she said.

Hermione nodded, there was awkward silence for a few seconds, she noticed that Hannah looked like she really wanted to say something.

"Er, have you seen Neville Longbottom anywhere?" Hannah asked, breaking the silence and shifting nervously on her feet.

"Not since Defense Against The Dark Arts, he's probably shaking under his bed after spending an entire class period with Professor Snape," Hermione joked. Hannah didn't appear to find this very funny. "Why?" Hermione asked.

"I've been running all around by the greenhouses and couldn't find him anywhere, we were going to...well...he was going to show me something," Hannah replied, nervously shifting on her feet again.

Suddenly Neville came bounding through the courtyard. His dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, he was also only wearing his white shirt and his crimson-gold tie was slung over one shoulder, there was an almost deranged look in his eyes. "So-rry Hann-ah, Mal-foy a-and, them..." he panted as he skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Neville! What happened?" Hermione asked, concerned as he nearly fell. Hannah reached out to steady him.

Neville choked on air as he caught his breath. "Malfoy and his cronies chased me around the bloody Quidditch pitch is what happened!" he panted.

Hannah frowned. "Aw Neville, they're prats," she said.

Hermione giggled "You should go and hex the smirks off their faces," she suggested.

Neville shook his head "No they'd probably do worse to me. Anyways I did manage to bring that thing," he said, turning towards Hannah. Hermione noticed he was holding a small model of the Solar System.

"Oooh yay!" Hannah squeaked, her eyes lit up in delight. "Let's go play with it, I have my Astronomy book right here!"

Neville grinned. "It spins by itself!" he exclaimed. "Are you taking Astronomy this term?" he asked Hermione.

"No, why?" Hermione asked.

Neville shrugged "This is an enchanted model of the Solar System, Professor Sinistra is letting us play with it because we have an Astronomy lesson later," he explained.

Hermione nodded "Oh that's really cool, well, I really need to find a place to study..." she said, glancing around. There still wasn't any open space to study.

Hannah smiled "Here's your books back, I think there might be some room on the other end of the courtyard," she said.

"Oh really? Thanks Hannah," Hermione nodded gratefully, taking her books again.

Neville gently grabbed Hannah's arm. "Come on, let's go look at this thing!" he grinned. Hannah giggled and ran after him.

"Bye!" Hermione laughed. She headed off towards the opposite end of the courtyard and found room on a bench next to Morag MacDougal and Terry Boot. _Finally a place to sit. _She grabbed her Transfiguration book and opened it to where she was using her essay parchment as a bookmark.

The essay was on human transformations, it was already half-way done but she wanted to revise it. She took out her favorite feather quill and inkwell and began to work.

"Terry what did you get for number eleven? I want to check my work," Morag asked, a bit too loudly for Hermione's liking as she was trying to concentrate.

"Oh I got C," Terry replied, also a bit louder than necessary.

"Oh okay good, that's what I got too," Morag nodded.

Hermione rubbed her temples, desperately trying to concentrate. "Hey, did you get A for number fourteen?" Terry wanted to know.

Morag nodded again "Yeah I did," she replied.

_Oh wonderful, I finally find a place to sit down and now I can't even concentrate. _Hermione groaned internally and smoothed out some crinkles on her piece of parchment.

Just as she went to dip her quill in more ink, Terry accidentally bumped into her arm, causing her to spill the ink all over herself. "MERLIN!" Hermione shrieked, there was ink _everywhere_.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" Terry apologized quickly.

"Are you alright?" Morag asked, concerned.

Hermione just huffed and got up. She gathered her things in her bag and rushed off towards the end of the courtyard and the large hill leading down to Hagrid's hut.

She passed a few large trees that overlooked the Dark Forest and Black Lake. Leaning against one of the trees, Neville and Hannah were playing with the miniature enchanted Solar System model. Hannah had her book open to a page with all the planets on it.

As she got closer, she could hear snippets of their conversation.

"I-I think Jupiter is my favorite because it's the biggest..." Neville said.

"Ooh, I-I like Saturn, it's not as big but the rings are cool..." Hannah said. Both of them were beet red in the face.

Neville grinned awkwardly "Uh, i-it's bigger than you'd think," he commented, stuttering slightly.

Hannah looked at him "I'd really like to see it in person," she said, blushing a deep shade of red as soon as the words escaped her lips.

Neville shrugged "Yeah I'd like for you to see it in person also," he replied in a sly tone.

Hermione was confused, it sounded as if they were no longer talking about planets, and she decided to listen closer.

"No one can know this little secret, it would be gossiped about for weeks!" Hannah giggled quietly.

"I swear I won't tell if you don't," Neville grinned.

Hannah giggled again "Okay," she said.

Neville ran his hand lightly across his hair. "Er, so, what now?" he stuttered nervously. He thought for a second "Er, please don't slap me but, c-can we do something really fast?" he asked quietly, blushing scarlet.

"Come here," Hannah wagged her finger, motioning for him to crawl around and sit in front of her. She let out a nervous, shy giggle.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. _Oh Good Godric, are they dating? _She watched as Neville crawled around to sit facing Hannah.

Neville slowly leaned forwards and Hannah cocked her head to fit under his chin...

Suddenly, Hermione's stomach let out a huge rumble. She'd been feeling sick all morning because of missing breakfast. Mortified, she watched as the sound startled Hannah, causing the poor girl to whack her head against the side of the tree she was leaning against.

"Ow!" Hannah squeaked as her head bobbed forwards, headbutting Neville.

"Ow!" Neville echoed, he'd accidentally knocked over the model of the Solar System. Almost instantaneously, the planets began flying off of their orbit and rolling down the hill a few feet away.

One riccocheted and hit Hermione right in the stomach. She fell on her backside, and the force of the fall made her break wind, loudly. This time Neville and Hannah's heads snapped up and looked right in her direction. Hermione could already feel her face flushing.

Hannah glanced at Neville "Ew?" she said, unsure whether or not she was grossed out.

Neville nodded "Yeah, ew," he confirmed.

Before they could say anything else, Hermione bolted off down the hill towards Hagrid's hut. Not watching where she was going, she jumped the fence, and landed right in a pile of Buckbeak's shit.

"Ugh!" she shrieked, looking down at her feet covered in the sticky brown goo. _Bloody hell, why?!_

Just then who should emerge from the Dark Forest but Buckbeak himself, as she looked up, all she could see were bright orange eyes glaring down at her. "Nice Beaky..." Hermione held up her left hand, trying to back up.

Buckbeak continued to advance on her. Hermione fought against the sticky goo and managed to free her feet, she broke into a sprint along the edge of the forest towards the Black Lake.

This sudden motion infuriated Buckbeak, and he began to chase her. "Hagrid! Hagrid!" Hermione screamed in alarm as she ran as fast as she could. Just her luck, Hagrid was off doing an errand for Dumbledore. _Oh bloody shit._

Buckbeak was squawking loudly as he gained speed. Hermione was beginning to lose speed, and her breath. _No! No! No! Oh goodness keep running! _She couldn't keep running much longer. Finally, there was a clearing as she reached the lake.

_Safe! _Hermione let out a deep breath and clutched her sore knees. She was just about to sigh in relief when out of nowhere, Buckbeak emerged, and with a flap of his wing, threw her right into the Black Lake. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Hermione screamed as she landed in the darkish blue water and went under.

From underneath the waves, Hermione could faintly hear the large bird like creature galloping away. _I hate my life. _She kicked for the surface but it was too deep to make it back to shore. "Help! Help! Help!" she called, starting to panic.

_This is the worst morning in the history of worst mornings. _She nearly slipped back underwater when she felt something tickling her leg. It was the giant squid. Hermione let out a small sigh of relief as the squid let her grab hold of one of it's tentacles and brought her closer to shore before swimming away again.

"Hermione are you OK?" came a girl's voice.

Hermione looked up to see another Hufflepuff girl in her year, Susan Bones. Her bright red hair gleamed in the sunlight and her eyes were wide in amused concern. "Do I look OK?" Hermione snapped.

Susan smiled apologetically "Here, take my hand," she offered. Hermione gratefully accepted the hand up and heaved herself ashore. She brushed the seaweed and other lake debris off of her soaking wet robes. Susan picked some leaves out of her hair for her.

"You're all wet!" Susan observed.

"Oh am I? Didn't notice," Hermione muttered.

Susan shrugged "Come on, it's time for Potions, we don't want to be late," she said. Hermione looked down to see her bookbag laying a few feet away, her books and parchment were everywhere and some more ink had spilled out.

She quickly gathered her things up again and glanced at her waterlogged watch, suprisingly it still displayed the time, indicating Potions started in three minutes. "Merlin you're slow! Come on!" Susan shouted, already halfway up the hill following along the edge of the Dark Forest.

"I'm coming!" Hermione snapped, running to catch up.

_Worst. Morning. Ever. _

_Like...ever._


	2. Part II

**A/N: I decided to make a second part! (This WILL turn into a 3-shot). REVIEW to make my day better and Hermione's worse! Lol j/k...but seriously you should review. **

**JKR ROCKS DOBBY'S SOCKS! **

* * *

**Part II**

Hermione did a run slide into the Potions classroom behind Susan, just as Professor Slughorn was closing the door. "Ah, beginning to worry about you two, come in," Slughorn was saying as he waved them inside. "Oh, all wet Granger, you'll want to dry off..." he mumbled, noticing how wet she was.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Harry and Ron giving her a weird look. She ignored them and joined the rest of the class at the front of the room. "Now class, today we'll be brewing an Elixir to Induce Euphoria," Professor Slughorn announced. "Does anyone know what this Potion is used for?" he asked.

Anthony Goldstein's hand shot up. "It's used to cure depression," he said.

Professor Slughorn grinned broadly. "Excellent my boy! Very good!" he said, impressed.

Hannah Abbott raised her hand. "Professor, is this the potion that causes singing and nose tweaking?" she wanted to know.

Slughorn nodded "Yes, well, not always, those are just common side effects. That's why you'll be adding a sprig of peppermint to counteract said side effects," he replied. "Any other questions before we begin?"

Seamus raised his hand "If I were to, you know, accidentally blow up another cauldron...would I be in trouble?" he asked.

Slughorn chuckled "No dear boy! But please do try not to!" he said. The class was laughing.

"All right, all right, time to brew! Go to your tables and all the ingredients are already lined up!" he announced. Everyone dispersed into their separate tables.

"Over here Hermione," Harry grabbed her arm. He led her to a table with Ron, Lavender, and the Patils. _Oh great._

"Hello Hermione," Lavender greeted with an obviously fake smile.

Hermione grabbed some shrivelfigs and began slicing them. She glanced over at Harry, annoyed, he was using that textbook again. _That is cheating! _He kept adding bits of extra ingredients here and there. _So unfair, I should be top of the class._

Next she began stirring it into a darker blue color, then allowed it to simmer for a few seconds. "Oi Hermione, pass the shrivelfigs," Ron said. Hermione slid them across the counter without speaking to him.

Once the potion was cooled down and yellow, she added some porcupine quills. "You have to break them apart," Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes "No, the book says to leave them as they are," she said. _If you're going to cheat, please leave me out of it._

Harry shrugged "Okay, do it your way," he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes again and watched her potion turn blue once more. She glared across the table as Lavender pretended she didn't know how to slice a shrivelfig and Ron had to help her. Parvati was giggling. _Gag me._

Hermione let her potion simmer down to a purplish color before adding seven castor beans. "Hermione, you only need six," Harry told her.

"No Harry, it asks for seven," she replied dryly.

"Fine," Harry shrugged and went back to tending his own potion.

Hermione let hers simmer to a brown color and then added more shrivelfigs to turn it pink. Everyone else at the table seemed to be doing the same, except for Harry.

She glanced down at the textbook page, realizing too late that she didn't put enough shrivelfigs in. It was already simmered to an off- orange color versus bright orange as the book said. _This day is just getting better and better._

"That's not the right color potion Hermione," Parvati observed from across the table. Padma nodded, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione muttered. She proceeded to add wormwood, thus turning the potion a light greenish color. It was supposed to be yellow. _Shit. _Without thinking, she added another handful of shrivelfigs and more wormwood.

Just then, there was a loud explosion in the back of the classroom, a few girls screamed. Hermione spun around to see that Seamus Finnigan's potion had exploded and blown up the cauldron. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Leanne Runcorn looked extremely shaken as Neville and Ernie MacMillan tried not to laugh. _It could be worse I suppose, I could be Seamus. _

She'd spoken too soon, all of a sudden, her own potion began to bubble and fizz madly. _Oh no! No! No! _She began to frantically blow on it but to no avail. "It's gonna blow!" Fay Dunbar screamed from the next table.

Professor Slughorn turned just in time to see Hermione's cauldron about to bubble over. "All hands on deck Granger!" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

Hermione tried to duck, but of course, she wasn't quick enough. The potion bubbled to the top and then popped with a loud crack, the explosion was so big that it actually got into the cauldrons of the other students at her table. All of a sudden, every cauldron at the table started fizzing over.

"Oh thanks for nothing!" Lavender shrieked.

"Out of the room! Out of the room!" Slughorn was yelling. "The Euphoria is too strong! Out! Out!"

Everyone rushed out of the room in a panic. Hermione had the potion all down the front of her, it was a mess. "I don't think you were supposed to add those extra ingredients," Padma commented.

Hermione nodded "I know, I wasn't thinking," she mumbled. Her face was bright red in utter embarrassment.

"That was a ginormus explosion!" exclaimed Michael Corner.

"Bigger than mine!" Seamus bust out laughing.

"Bad day Hermione?" Hannah asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh yes, an awful day," Hermione replied, blushing as she remembered her previous encounter with Hannah and Neville. Luckily for her, Hannah didn't seem to be dwelling on it at all.

Draco and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle were snickering. "Nice one Granger, might be your first ever fail mark!" Draco sneered.

"Besides failing at brushing her hair?" Pansy smirked.

"Or failing at life," Blaise Zabini grinned.

"Good one Blaise!" Draco high fived him.

Harry stepped forwards "Piss off Malfoy, leave Hermione alone," he demanded.

Draco scoffed "No Potter, I don't feel like it," he replied in a spiteful tone.

"Listen to Harry you miserable git," Ron snarled.

"Oh and what are you going to do Weaselbee?" Crabbe taunted.

Ron reached for his wand but Harry yanked his arm back down, Slughorn came out into the corridor. "All right, this will do for today, class dismissed!" he announced.

Everyone turned to leave but Slughorn grabbed Hermione's arm. _Oh no. _Hermione squinted her eyes shut and turned around. "Yes Professor Slughorn?" she asked uneasily.

"You aren't in trouble Ms. Granger, but please do be more careful next time," Slughorn told her.

"Yes Professor," Hermione nodded then ran to catch up with Harry and Ron who were waiting for her down the corridor.

Harry raised an eyebrow "What was all that about?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head "Don't worry about it," she muttered.

Ron looked at her "Are you mad at us?" he wanted to know.

Hermione rolled her eyes "No," she replied dryly. _Maybe a bit annoyed though. Ronald you're a clueless git._

They walked into the Great Hall for lunch and sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table. "Next week is Quidditch tryouts, I can't wait!" Ron said.

"Me neither!" said Seamus, joining them along with Neville and Dean.

"I'm trying out for one of the beater positions," Dean said.

"You'll do great!" exclaimed Ginny as she sat down.

Hermione noticed Harry trying not to gag. Ron was stuffing his face with chicken legs as usual. "Must you eat like that Ronald?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron shot her a dirty look "I'm hungry!" he said defensively.

Harry filled his goblet with pumpkin juice and helped himself to a bowl of stew. "So what do you think we'll be doing in Divination today?" he asked.

"Probably predicting someone's untimely death," Hermione scoffed, taking a spoonful of her own stew.

"Yeah," Seamus laughed.

"Er Neville, what are you doing?" Ginny asked.

Neville was staring at the Hufflepuff table behind them, he had pumpkin juice dripping freely down his chin and a dazed look in his eyes. "Oh he's just looking at Hannah Abbott," Hermione blurted before she could think about what she was saying.

Seamus bust out laughing "Wait what?"

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth, her face went scarlet. "Um..."

Neville's eyes snapped open, glaring at her. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean continued snickering. "They're dating?" Ginny asked, always looking for fresh gossip.

"Er, I-..." Hermione didn't even know what to say. Neville's face was as red as a beet, he looked extremely pissed that she'd told all of his roommates his and Hannah's secret.

"You what?" he snapped.

"I-I've got to go!" Hermione quickly got up from the table and bolted out of the Great Hall. _This is officially the worst day of my life. _


	3. Part III

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the final chapter of this fic! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. :D**

**JKR owns all.**

* * *

**Part III**

Hermione rushed off to Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was already sitting behind her desk. "You're early Ms. Granger," the older witch commented, adjusting her spectacles to look at Hermione.

"Is that alright Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes I suppose Ms. Granger, but I'd think you'd like to finish your lunch," McGonagall said.

"Er, I'm not having the best of days Professor, I think it would be safer for my dignity to just stay here," Hermione replied.

"Has something happened? As head of Gryffindor house I make it my personal business to ensure the well being of my students," McGonagall said.

"I-well, just everything has happened. I don't even know where to start, just everything has gone wrong today. Honestly I can't wait until today is over," Hermione told her.

"I see. Well atleast it's just this class and then you'll have some free time before dinner, then you can go to sleep," McGonagall smiled.

"Yeah, thank you Professor, and here's the essay that is due today," Hermione said, handing over the essay she'd completed earlier.

"Ah yes, thank you Ms. Granger," McGonagall nodded and went back to her desk.

Soon all the other sixth years filed in. Morag MacDougal sat next to Hermione and opened her textbook. "What page is it?" she asked.

Hermione flipped through her book as well "115," she replied. "It's on human transformations, like the essay," she added.

Just then she felt a small poke against her back and turned around, Hannah Abbott was looking at her. "Hey Hermione, Neville's not mad at you about y'know...and I'm not either," she managed a small, forgiving, smile.

Hermione nodded, relieved, she never meant to spill their secret. "Thanks Hannah," she said. Hannah smiled again and went back to comparing essays with Leanne.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat "Now today class, we'll be discussing human transformations, but first if you'd hand in your essays please," she announced.

The class handed up their essays and then opened their books to page 115. "Now there are several types of human transformations, the most popular being Animagi," McGonagall began her lecture.

"Yeah I bet Granger's animagi is a chipmunk..." Pansy Parkinson snickered in Daphne Greengrass's ear.

"Or a cat..." Daphne giggled, both girls exchanged knowing glances with Millicent Bulstrode.

_Just ignore them. Ignore those stupid cocky bitches. It's not worth it. _"...another form of human transformations is in which a human may transform into a werewolf, can any of you tell me what this is called and how it is possible?" McGonagall was saying.

Mandy Brocklehurst raised her hand. "Lycanthropy. This can only occur if said human is bitten by an actual werewolf," she said matter of factly.

Professor McGonagall nodded "Yes Ms. Brocklehurst, that is correct," she tilted her spectacles again before continuing with the lecture.

Hermione found herself spacing out again for the rest of the class period, luckily, she didn't get called on to answer any questions as she had in Snape's class. Finally, class was over and she had some free time before dinner.

Not wanting to hang out with Harry and Ron, because they were going to practice Quidditch moves with Dean and Seamus, decided to ask some of the other girls she rarely hung out with.

She was about to ask some of her dormmates when she overheard snippets of their conversation in the back of the classroom.

"-so annoying." Lavender.

"-she's nice though." Fay.

"-told the entire table that she..._farted." _Parvati. _Wait...what?_

"-yeah, Longbottom." Lavender.

"-gross." Fay.

"-no chance with Weasley, he's mine." Lavender.

"-yeah he wouldn't go out with a girl who-" Parvati.

"-farts? Me neither." Fay.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Did Neville really tell everyone about..._

"Excuse me," Hannah Abbott's voice interrupted the chattering among the Gryffindor girls.

"Hi Hannah," Fay smiled.

"You know Hermione's standing right here don't you?" Hannah nodded towards where Hermione stood eavesdropping. _Well that isn't embarassing._

"Oh..." Parvati had a sheepish smile across her face. "Um..."

"It's fine, I'm just saying you really shouldn't talk about her like that, you weren't there for the actual thing," Hannah said.

"Yeah but Neville Longbottom said-" Lavender started.

Hannah turned around to face Hermione "Walk with me."

_Oh great, the one time I can't control my gas, everyone has to find out. Best day ever, not. _"Okay," Hermione gathered her things and followed Hannah out of the classroom.

"Look, it's not what you think. Neville wasn't making fun of you, he was just telling Seamus about what happened, and Lavender overheard," Hannah explained.

_That makes me feel slightly better, but not really. _"Okay, that's good to know," Hermione managed a small smile.

Hannah nodded "Yep." She started walking away.

"Wait, Hannah!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, remembering the sole reason she'd even tried to go and talk to her dormmates.

Hannah spun around "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the library?" Hermione asked.

Hannah stopped walking. "Oh, er, actually Neville and I are going to help Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, sorry," she smiled apologetically.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine," Hermione nodded. Hannah waved and walked away to find Neville.

Not having anything else to do, Hermione went back up to her dorm and took a long nap until it was time for dinner. Upon entering the Great Hall, she could see the tables lined with delicious foods. She sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"I took a nap," Hermione replied coolly.

"Oh," Ron nodded.

Hermione made herself a huge plate of food consisting of roast beef, rice, crumpets, and pudding. _Maybe if I eat enough it will make me tired. _"Blimey, and you make fun of the way I eat!" Ron exclaimed.

"That could feed an army of house elves!" Harry laughed.

"Shut up," Hermione ignored them and scarfed her dinner down as quickly as possible. She then poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice and gulped it down. Even Ginny was staring at her.

"Done yet?" Ron chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow in hopefully a better mood," Hermione said, slowly getting up.

"Night," Harry waved.

Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall and ran up the moving staircase to Gryffindor Tower. _All I want to do is go back to bed, sleeping will help, then this whole miserable day can just be washed away. _She recited the password and scrambled through the portrait hole.

Once inside she smiled at the warm crackling fire that illuminated the empty room. _I'm so bloody tired. _She ran upstairs to her dormitory and changed into her pajamas. Then she brushed her teeth and let her hair out of the ponytail she'd put it in earlier. _Finally, time for bed._

Hermione climbed into bed and pulled her covers higher around her. Before closing her eyes, she looked out the window at the moon gleaming in the night sky as well as the twinkling stars. _The Astronomy students are in for some fun sights tonight...hmm...maybe I should have taken that class..._

_Oh well, time for bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be much better._

* * *

**A/N: I know, I sort of rushed the ending. Honestly, I ran out of ideas, but I didn't want to leave it incomplete and add it to my GINORMUS list of unfinished fics...soooo I hope you enjoyed this last part. Plz review! :)**


End file.
